


Growing Pain

by SarcasticBrony



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-09-25 03:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticBrony/pseuds/SarcasticBrony
Summary: I've been best friends with Twilight since I was young, but since she's ascended, I've been left with a lot to think about. How will this change things between us?This story is a Patreon exclusive commission! Thanks to T for his support in my stories!





	Growing Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking about when I first came to Equestria is difficult as the memories tied to my past have become hazy over the years. It shouldn’t be surprising, as I was a young boy when I arrived. The world I came from, the features of my biological parents, they’re nothing more than a distant dream for me nowadays. Instead, they’ve been replaced with the one who took me in, showing me as much love and compassion as those who bore me.

So when I think back on my world, I don’t feel disappointed, sad or angry. I’ve spent the majority of my life here in Equestria, so this is my home, despite being an anomaly. Saying that I'm the only one of my species on a planet as strange as Equus is difficult would be putting it lightly. There are many challenges I face on a daily that no others here would ever consider. Despite all the years I’ve lived here, I still hear whispers and catch the gaze of ponies.

There’s also my height difference. It’s not uncommon for me to bump my head onto door frames or even the roof of some homes. It’s humorous that after so much time here I often times forget that I’m human but will be reminded of that fact by other ponies, either from their prolonged stare or their need to inform me that _a beast_ such as myself shouldn’t be allowed in Canterlot.

There were many times when I would run into the hooves of my mother and cry about all the things I’ve been told. She would wrap her wings around me and tell me that things would get better with time but not because others would change but because I would grow thicker skin. She’s very wise and taught me many things about what it takes to hide what you feel to deny others the satisfaction of seeing you at your weakest.

I can’t thank her enough for everything she’s done for me, but I guess being selfless is a trait all mothers have.

“Nemo, are you still with me?” Twilight asks waving a hoof in front of my face.

I jump in surprise, swiftly coming back from my drifting thoughts. So much has happened recently that I’ve found that my mind wanders a lot more than it used to. Looking around the library, everything is as it should be but once my sights lay on Twilight, the first friend I’ve ever known, the changes to her are not what I’m used to. For so many years, since I was a child, I’ve known Twilight as a unicorn, but due to recent events, that’s changed.

Now here she sits beside me, her wings resting lazily by her side, one of them on my lap. It’s been several days since Twilight’s ascension. Who would've thought that when I came to visit her, I would find one of the wackiest adventures lying in wait for the both of us? Cutie marks changed, her friends all convinced that their cutie marks were real. But like most things, Twilight managed to pull through it and fix everything.

Then came Mother. She spoke to Twilight about all she’s done and ascended her to alicorn status. I wasn't even aware that alicorns could be made, but then again I never did ask. When I laid eyes on Twilight with her new wings; standing a few inches taller, I couldn’t bring myself to say a thing. I was scheduled to return to Canterlot almost a week ago but opted to stay by her side as this change has been difficult for her.

Since her change, I’ve been thinking about a lot of things. Mostly how that'll affect our friendship. It’s no secret that a princess’ job is a laborious one and that’s not counting the training Twilight will need to do before it becomes official. So, I’ve been stuck pondering what I could possibly do with all the free time I’ll have once she starts training and perhaps even after that.

I gently take her wing and rest it by her side. She reddens, drawing her wings back into her frame.

“Sorry, still getting used to them.”

“No problem. I’ve seen you take down many creatures; I’m sure a pair of wings won’t slow you down.”

“...I guess so.”

She doesn’t say it and instead puts a brave face on for everyone around, but I know she’s worried about this change. It’s a lot bigger than she’s playing it off as, more than just a set of wings; she’s been given a responsibility that no other could imagine. It’s awkward that we’re both dancing around the issue, as we’ve spent almost every waking moment together, but now this change is slowly drifting us apart.

There are many questions I want to ask, but we’re both afraid of the answer. I know first hand that being a princess is demanding. Mom dedicated herself to Equestria, and when I arrived, that didn’t change. I don't know how she did it, but she dug deep and gave me all of the love and attention she could afford when she wasn’t running the nation, and I know now how stressful that must’ve been for her.

It’s not easy being the sole princess of Equestria and a mother to an alien. I appreciate and thank her for that, but this isn’t the same thing with Twilight. Her transformation was unexpected for everyone. She was no longer the nerdy unicorn mare I’ve always known. In a matter of seconds, she became the fourth alicorn princess of Equestria. Her friends are overall supportive, but they don’t understand why Twilight is troubled by this.

Rarity talks about new designs; Rainbow is ecstatic to teach Twilight how to fly, Pinkie wants to throw a giant party, Applejack is concerned with responsibility and Fluttershy has remained silent on the matter. Twilight merely nods with a smile, but I can see how much she’s hurting inside. No one notices how frequently she trips because of her abrupt growth or how she regularly adjusts her wings to remain stable due to their weight.

Not to mention her magic. I’ve witnessed her trying to pull a book off the shelf and instead tear the entire rack from the wall. She’s always been powerful with magic but this new change has unlocked something inside of her, and now she’s left to control all of these new things at one time. Everything she grew up learning, everything she found natural, it’s all thrown out of whack.

I can’t stand seeing her like this, but I’ve tried my best to give her as much support as she needs. Even now as she looks to her hooves glumly, I feel an urge to try and make her see the bright side of this.

“Come on, Twi. This alicorn thing isn’t so bad. I mean, you can do a lot of things you've never done before. Think of it as a new challenge, kinda like when we first met.”

A smile graces her lips. “That certainly takes me back.”

* * *

“I don’t want to meet anyone!” I cross my arms. “I want to go home!”

“I-I know you do, Sweetheart...” Celestia sighs sadly to herself. “I need some time to research if that’s possible. So, for now, can you play with Twilight for a bit?”

I look up to the bizarre pony creature who’s been taking care of me for the past few days. I notice that she looks exhausted and dirty. Her mane is messy alongside her fur. Even now the smile she’s giving me is weak. My arms fall to my side, I should be grateful for being treated as well as I have been, I’m sure mom would be mad if she found out I was being unreasonable.

“I-um... ok.” I relent.

“Thank you. Let me introduce you two before going.” Celestia opens the door to the library and enters. I’m beside her the entire way, even as I spot a filly sitting at a desk. “Twilight,” the filly perks up looking our way but freezes as she notices me. “I’d like you to meet someone.”

The purple unicorn shyly picks up the book she was reading and covers her face. Celestia chuckles under her breath as she walks over and uses her magic to set the book down. Leaning close to whisper to Twilight. I can see the filly’s gaze lock onto me but then hastily look away. The large pony looks back to me as she rests her wing onto the filly’s back.

“This is Twilight. She’s my student and is learning about magic.”

I feel a particular leap in my heart. “Magic?!” I run over to the filly and meet her gaze. “You can do magic?!”

Like a deer in the headlights, she looks between the big pony and me unsure how to react.

“Uh... Yes?” She answers.

“Can you show me?”

“I should be going now. I’m sure you two will be fine by yourselves.” Celestia states, walking to the library door.

“Goodbye, Princess!” Twilight shouts.

“Goodbye, Twilight, Nemo.” With a nod, Celestia leaves us alone.

I look back at Twilight as she looks over at me. My excitement has died down now that the other pony is gone. Since coming to this weird world, she’s been the only one I’ve been around. But this pony is clearly younger and seems friendly enough.

“So, what kind of magic do you know?” I ask.

“Right now, not much. I can levitate things.”

“Can you show me?”

“Alright,” Twilight answers with a blush.

* * *

“It was strange that someone could find what I considered simple amazing.” Twilight chuckles. “Funny how so much has changed since then.”

“As far as that stuff is concerned, I still find the simplest of spells remarkable,” I admit. “To think you always have more to show is sobering and really puts into perspective for me just how smart and talented you are.”

I can see the blush grow on her muzzle. She’s always been easy to embarrass with compliments.

“Well, I enjoy the look of wonder in your eyes whenever you see me using my magic.” Twilight’s wings begin to sag to her side, to which she once against forces up to her frame.

The smile that was on her face slowly fades as she comes back to her new additions. Maybe some more trips down memory lane could help put this entire ordeal into perspective for her?

“Hey,” Twilight looks at me slightly dazed. “Remember our first day of school?”

That smile gradually returns. “Just thinking about it still makes me queasy.”

* * *

“I’m sure everything will be alright,” I say trying to calm Twilight down.

Twilight and I are standing in front of the _‘school for gifted unicorns and other ponies that want to learn cool stuff too’_ about to start our first day together. It’s been a year since I first came to Equestria and was introduced to Twilight. During that time I’ve studied alongside Twilight to learn about this world I happened to find myself stuck in. Twilight and I have grown close, and while still odd to think about, I accept that she’s a friend of mine, despite being a pony.

The Princess has been researching any possible way to send me home but hasn’t found one yet. Twilight has thankfully been there to explain to me that magic is very complicated and it may take awhile before the Princess finds anything. So I’ve been as patient as I could manage, even though I know I’ve been gone from home for a long time now.

To get my mind off things and socialize more. The Princess has put both Twilight and me into school. Right now I’m trying to keep Twilight calm, but it’s not very convincing considering the way my knees are knocking together. I’ve not stepped foot outside of the castle grounds and seeing so many ponies around is causing my head to swim... Several of them are even stopping to look my way, gawking at me.

“Stay with me,” Twilight begs, leaning against me.

“Alright,” I say working to get my nerve back, if only for Twilight. “Thankfully the Princess has put us into the same classrooms.”

I glance down at her as she meets my gaze with a smile. Seeing her calm helps with my nerves. It’s funny in a way because I should be the one that’s terrified. A planet unlike my own, surrounded by ponies of all types. There’s also the lingering thought that the Princess may never find a way to send me back home. However terrifying that thought is, having Twilight around makes things easier. I’m sure she feels the same way.

“Twilie!”

Twilight and I jump in surprise as we both turn to face an older white colt standing there looking at Twilight with a broad smile. Twilight’s nervousness melts away as she runs over to him with a smile.

“Shining! I didn’t know you came here?”

He chuckles. “Of course I do! I thought you did all your studying under the princess herself?”

“I do! But she said I needed to learn other important things too.” Twilight looks back to me and notices my confused expression. “Oh, Nemo. This is my brother, Shining Armor. He’s in school to become a royal guard. Shining, this is my good friend Nemo. He comes from another world.”

“I’m glad to hear my sister has a friend.” Though he still has that smile on his face, I get the feeling he doesn’t like me. A tone rings throughout the school. “Time for class. Better get ready, Twi.”

“You’re right!” Twilight grabs my pant leg with her magic. “Come on, Nemo!”

As I’m being dragged along, I can sense Shining Armor’s gaze on me the entire way. Still, it was nice meeting a new pony, even if he didn’t like me that much and he certainly did help Twilight’s mood.

* * *

“I think your brother hates me,” I state.

“He doesn’t hate you,” Twilight rolls her eyes. “He’s just protective.” Her wings are hanging slack to her side once again. “Ugh, I hate these stupid things!”

I watch as she takes her hooves, grabs one of her wings and jams it against her side. I quickly rest a hand on her hoof to stop her from doing any real damage.

“Easy there, Twi.” I move her hooves back to the couch as I grab her wing that falls to her side as soon as she let go. “You’re not used to the muscles there.” I trace the tip of her wing, up to the bone and all the way to the joint connected to her spine. “Do you mind if I try to help?”

“How?” She asks cocking her head.

I gently set her wing back to her side as I pat my lap. “Get comfy.”

Embarrassed, she doesn’t say anything as she lies on my lap, her head resting on the armrest of the couch, and her midsection is centered perfectly on my lap.

“This may feel a little bizarre,” I warn.

She remains silent as I return my hand to her wing joint. Being extra careful, I lightly press my thumb onto a particular section of muscle. In an instant, her wing retracts into her body like a spring. I copy the technique on the other side with my other hand and make sure to keep pressure as I gently rub the area.

“This is the muscle you need to focus on,” I instruct her.

Twilight is squirming around. “H-How do you know this?”

“I learned a lot from aunt Luna. When she first came back as a filly, it was tough for her to adjust to a body that wasn’t hers for many years. She constantly spoke about how troublesome it was to relearn many things she knew but what her body failed to understand.” I chuckle. “As it turns out, wing control was one of the most bothersome for her. Since I knew next to nothing about that stuff, she took it upon herself to teach me how flight works with pegasi, including a detailed description of their wing anatomy.”

“Really?” Twilight asks surprised.

“Yup. For instance,” I trace a part of her wing but make sure not to push. “There’s a nerve ending here that will cause extreme pain. Don’t worry, it’s rather deep, but my finger could press it if I wanted.” I then move to another part. “This is the opposite. It’s well known to bring—” I stop before I realized what I was about to say.

“What does that one do?” Twilight asks.

“Well, um... Let’s just say it feels _really_ good.” I chuckle nervously. “Luna didn’t hold anything back with her teaching.”

If Twilight’s blush indicated anything right now, it’s that she catches my drift. “Oh, that’s certainly interesting. I know Rainbow has brought it up in the past, but I never paid her any mind.”

This is not the kind of awkward I was expecting, but at least it’s bringing us from all the depressing stuff.

“Remember my growth spurt?” I ask as my mind thinks back to my teenage years.

That brings her smile back in force. “How can I forget?”

* * *

“Mom, are you sure this is normal?” I ask looking her face to face.

It’s been many years since I’ve come to Equestria and this entire time Celestia has taken care of me. While I still know I have family on earth, with each passing day, I feel those memories fading. It’s sad to admit that I’ve spent more time in this world than my own and I’ve come to accept that this is my world from now on. It was difficult, but now I can comfortably call the princess my mother with ease.

She nods. “I’m sure of it. It’s well known that minotaur grow around this time of age and I’m sure your species is no different.”

“Do you think I’ll get any bigger?” I ask a bit concerned.

“Perhaps a little taller. You’re still a growing boy.”

I rub the back of my neck. “I wonder what Twilight is going to think? Last time I saw her I wasn’t this big. My voice wasn’t as deep as it is either.”

“I’m sure you two will be back to good friends in no time.” Mom’s gaze looks past me. “Here she is,” she whispers. “Go on, say hi.”

I take a breath to steady my nerves. It’s been half a year since I last saw Twilight. Mom had business she needed to attend to outside of Canterlot, and I tagged along with her. We saw many places in our travels, but none were outside of Equestria. There were various towns and cities the two of us visited during our time away. It was nice to set off on an adventure of sorts, but I won’t lie, it’s great to finally be back.

I turn around to look down at Twilight. My heart skips a beat as my eyes gaze upon her. She’s grown a bit too. Unquestionably not anywhere near my height but I notice the change. Also the fact that her figure is different too, slimmer and pronounced around various areas. I could already feel a bit heated, as my emotions have been scattered as of late.

“H-Hey,” I wave.

Twilight’s eyes are wide as can be as she looks me up and down. “Nemo?”

“Long time no see.”

Her shock swiftly turns to joy as she launches herself up into my arms. “It’s so good to see you!”

I have to think fast as I grab her and keep her from falling, my hand resting on her flank. Which makes my face burn even brighter as she nuzzles me.

“N-Nice to see you too, Twi.”

I hear a chuckle behind me and see Mother just looking at us in amusement.

“Look at you!” Twilight leans back to look at my face. “You’re so tall and handsome!”

“Thank you; you look good too.” I compliment.

Twilight comes to her senses as she quickly hops out of my arms, her face completely red. “Sorry, it’s just been so long and seeing you here felt surreal.”

“Yeah, I’m glad to be back in Canterlot. There were a lot of interesting places out there, but this is home.”

“Oh? You’ll have to tell me all about it!” Twilight smiles.

“Sure, as long as you show me what types of spells you’ve learned.”

She nods. “It’s a deal!”

* * *

“The things I didn’t talk to you about was the adjusting period to being a tall creature in Equestria. I still bump my head on door frames from time to time.” I state, as she moves from my lap and returns to her side of the couch.

“So much has changed for the both of us,” Twilight says. “It happened to you so many years ago, and it seems that now it’s my turn. I just wish it didn’t have to be as sudden as it was or against my own wishes.”

“Do you not want to be an alicorn?” I ask.

“I... I don’t know.” Twilight looks to her hooves. “I appreciate what the Princess is giving me, but I also feel as if I haven’t earned it. I just did what I always do, but this time I got something far more than I ever expected. If I were just an alicorn, perhaps that would’ve been fine, but I’m also a princess.” Twilight’s eyes meet mine as she wavers in fear. “I don’t know how to be a princess, all I know, all I’ve ever known is magic.”

As I look into her eyes, I realize that these moments between us will become few and far in-between. This may very well be the last time we’ll ever talk to one another as casually as we are. Just like Mother, she’ll sit upon a throne and dedicate her life to serving the ponies of Equestria. I want to be there for her, but I don’t want to be in her way either. So, perhaps now would be a good time to ask her?

“There’s bound to be a lot of work ahead of you. To be honest, I’ve been thinking about this since your ascension. I’ve thought about making a big change too.” I rub the back of my neck, turning away from her questioning gaze. “You know I’ve always wanted to explore outside of Equestria... So, what do you think about that?”

* * *

My ears start to ring as his words continue to echo in my head. Where there was nothing but concerns and thoughts of my future, all I can hear is what he just said a moment ago. My heart is racing, my body trembles; I’m terrified of what to say in response. Since I’ve become a princess, everypony has been treating me differently, except for Nemo. For so many years we’ve been by each other's side, and now he wants to leave?

I find myself questioning what to say next. I want to respect his wishes, I know that what he says is true, that I’ll most likely be busy with what my change have brought, but I can’t stand the thought of him not being there! As I sit there motionless, looking his way, my mind flashes all the time we’ve spent together.

* * *

Nemo and I are walking down the streets of Canterlot as a small regiment of royal guard accompany us. Though the both of us aren’t paying them any mind as we’re both excited about something else at the moment.

“I’m happy you get to come to my house to play!” I say with a smile.

“Yeah,” Nemo responds in a way that doesn’t fit the joy he should be feeling.

“Are you alright?” I ask unsure as to why he’s looking so blue.

“It’s been awhile since I’ve been out in Canterlot without the princess. Also, this is the first time I’ll be meeting your family.”

My smile comes back. “You’re right! I’m sure they’ll like you.”

“Ok,” Nemo says continuing ahead.

We’ve been working hard for the past few months in school, and I wanted him to come and play at my house for a change. The castle is beautiful, but I want him to see my room, meet mom and dad. I’d also like to put Shining at ease by showing him that Nemo is magnificent! The trip to my house is quick, and I hastily run up the stairs and knock on the door furiously.

Looking back, I see the captain of the guard face Nemo.

“We’ll be waiting outside should you need us.” He states.

“Thank you,” Nemo nods.

My attention is brought back to the door of my home as I hear it open. I smile at my father who’s standing there with his glasses on and the local paper floating beside him in his magic.

“Just on time,” He states.

“As always!” I cheer, running up and hugging his leg but pull away as I drag Nemo to my side with magic. “This is Nemo!”

My father cocks his head curiously. “Fascinating, it appears that my daughters musing were not false. Do you come from outside of Equestria by any chance?”

Nemo nervously looks to the floor. “Um, no Sir. I actually come from a different world.”

“No need to be nervous, Son.” My father steps aside. “Please, come in.” He looks down at me with a smile. “Your mother is in the kitchen right now.”

“Shining?” I ask.

“His room.” Once the two of us enter, my father closes the door. “I have a thesis I must work on, so I’ll be busy until dinner. No loud noises.” He warns.

“Understood!” I respond, stepping by Nemo’s side and pulling him towards me. “Let’s say hi to mom.”

I can sense that Nemo is nervous, but I want him to feel welcome in my home! So, I pull him into the kitchen to meet my mom next. She’s at the stove cooking something that’s faintly sweet but fills the entire room with a pleasing aroma. On entering, she turns around to see who it is. She’s surprised but smiles as she notices me.

“Twilight! I didn’t hear you come in.” She gallops up to me and pulls me into her embrace.

“Dad let us in. Mom, I’d like you to meet the colt I was talking about.”

“Boy,” Nemo corrects.

Letting me go, my mother turns to face Nemo. The both of them look at one another for a brief moment before Nemo averts his gaze. I was expecting my mother to say something by now, maybe even offer us a snack, but she’s just standing there, giving Nemo an odd look. All I can do is stand there and watch the entire mood of the room shift, my mother taking a few steps towards Nemo.

“Are you alright?” Mom asks.

I cock my head to the side. “Is he alright?” I ask aloud. “Of course he is, Mom.”

She doesn’t respond and instead keeps her sights on Nemo. I quickly understand that the look she’s giving him is one of concern.

“Nemo, are you alright?” My mother asks again.

Nemo shifts uncomfortably, now choosing to look at the floor.

“Y-Yeah,” He twiddles his thumbs. “...Just fine.”

I don’t understand what’s wrong with Mom, but she doesn’t look convinced. Nemo seems perfectly fine to me, so why is she so adamant about asking if he’s alright? Without another word, Mom walks up to Nemo, sits down and pulls him into a hug.

“Mom! What are you doing?!” I ask confused as to why she decided to suddenly hug Nemo.

“Twilight has told me a lot about you.” My mother says. “You’ve been a courageous boy, but you don’t have to hide your feelings from me. I can see it just by looking into your eyes, all mothers can.” Mom pulls away to face him. “You want to go home, don’t you? And I don’t mean the castle.”

Nemo looks shocked, but as he faces Mom, his eyes begin to waver. My mother hugs him again, and for the first time, I see Nemo cry. He’s just resting his head on my mother's withers as tears silently roll down his cheek. A sharp pain shoots through my heart. This entire time, he’s been in pain, and I haven’t noticed? He’s in a world unlike his own, and I’ve been acting as if it’s normal. As I see the pained look on his face, I start to question.

How long has it been since he’s seen his mother and father? I callously brought him here to see how happy I am with _my_ family while not even considering that all he has left of his are his memories. By wanting to show him how fun it is to play at my home, I reminded him that he doesn't have one anymore.

“Shhh, it’s alright, Sweetheart.” My mother consoles him. “I’m sure the Princess will find a way to send you home. Then you’ll have so much to tell your family when you return.”

Nemo pulls away from her and clears his eyes. “Thank you.”

My mother smirks. “No need to thank me. I would hope that if such a thing happened to my son, another mother would return the favor.” My mom uses magic to summon a cloth and wipes Nemo’s eyes and nose. “I’m sure you know my little Twilight didn’t mean anything by bringing you here.”

“Yeah, I know,” Nemo says. “It just brought back some memories.”

“No need to worr–”

I rush towards Nemo and hold onto him. Tears already falling as I bury my face into his chest.

“I’m so sorry, Nemo. I-I’ve been a horrible friend!” I cry out. “I should’ve known that bringing you here would’ve brought back bad memories.”

I feel Nemo wrap his arms around me. “I’m not sad because my memories are _bad_ but because they remind me of what’s been waiting for me on my world. Besides that, I think you’re a great friend, Twi.”

“Really?” I ask pulling away to look up at him.

Despite his red eyes, he gives me the smile I’ve come to know over those few months. “Yeah.”

* * *

After that, the entire day was perfect. Even Shining warmed up to Nemo if only a little. From that day forward, I’ve always considered how Nemo felt about anything. Even if he didn’t think I was a terrible friend, I wanted to ensure that he was alright with anything we did or if he was lonely. We’ve always been upfront with how we felt, and because of that, we become closer. Even when fighting Nightmare Moon, he was there. When I lost hope against beating Discord, he was there. When everypony didn’t believe that Cadance was controlling my brother, he did!

Nemo looks back up and quickly becomes concerned as tears roll down my cheek.

“Twi, are you alright?” He asks.

Then there was that day. The day I made the ultimate promise to never leave his side for as long as we lived. No more than six months after Nemo arrived, the Princess told him she couldn’t send him back.

* * *

“I’m sorry to have called you here at such a time.” The Princess states as I walk beside her down the halls of the castle. “I don’t know who else to turn to, and since you’re his friend, I’m sure you can help.”

“What’s wrong with Nemo?” I ask never having seen the Princess so concerned before.

The Princess stops before Nemo’s door and looks down to face me.

“Twilight, I’ve worked these past months tirelessly trying to find a way to send Nemo home. You are aware of this, right?”

I nod. “Yeah.”

“You’re exceptionally gifted with magic, Twilight. I wouldn’t be surprised if you already knew the many limitations it has.”

“I’ve touched on it,” I admit.

The Princess kneels low to face me. “I can’t send him home, Twilight. I tried, I searched every possible avenue, even ones I swore to never look into. I did this all because that child wants nothing more than to return to his family. However, it’s not to be. He will remain in Equestria for the rest of his natural life.”

There’s a hitch in my throat. This is terrible to hear, but a single treacherous feeling enters my heart for a brief moment. I was happy. Happy that he wouldn’t leave, that we can remain friends. I feel something rest on my withers.

“Do not burden yourself with all that this entails. Instead, support your friend as he supports you. I cannot provide this, as I’m the reason he cannot see his family again. So I ask, no, I plead, that you help him come to terms with this.”

I notice the glossy look in my teacher's eyes. Even if she didn’t ask me, I’d still do it, to help Nemo.

“I’ll try.”

“It’s all I ask.” She gets up and uses her magic to open the door. “I’ll be in the throne room talking to your parents.”

“Ok.”

I watch the princess leave me as Nemo's choked sobs filter past the door she left ajar. I knock lightly on the door before pushing my head inside to look around.

“Nemo?” His crying muffle as I find him lying face down on his bed. I take a few more steps inside, being cautious as I do so. “Um...”

What do I even say? Ask if he’s alright? Clearly, he isn’t. Do I just try and console him? How could I manage that? He’s been given terrible news. If I was told that I couldn’t see my family again, I’m sure I’d be as distressed as he is. So what could I possibly do to make him feel even a fraction better than he does now?

“Nemo, I don’t think anything I say will make what the princess told you hurt less.” I decide to be honest, walking up to his bedside, climbing up and sitting beside him. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry this has happened.” I can now feel the weight of the situation hit me, as my eyes begin to glisten. “I promise to always be there for you. No matter what the future holds, we’ll always be friends. You don’t have to be afraid of being alone.”

He’s not responding. It’s as much as I expected. I shift to get off the bed but feel something grasp my hoof. I look back and see Nemo looking at me with red eyes.

“Don’t leave.” He pleads.

I shift myself back beside him and lie down, so we’re face to face.

“I won’t,” I assure him.

He doesn’t say anything as he pulls me into a hug. I return the embrace as he now cries into my fur. Despite how much I hurt inside seeing Nemo in so much pain, I also feel as if I’m helping him. We’ll always be together, that much I know.

* * *

The sting in my eye brings me back. Nemo isn’t sure what to do as he waits for me to say something. I leap into his chest as I hold him.

“Please, please don’t leave.” I plead. “I-I can’t do this without you!”

I feel his arms wrap around me, but for some reason, I can sense a distance to him.

“Twi, you’re a princess now.” He states. “There’s going to be a lot on your plate to deal with. You don’t need me around.” He sighs. “Honestly, I’d hold you back. Ponies still don’t like me, and I wouldn’t want their opinion of me affecting you.”

“I don’t care what anypony thinks!” I look up to the blurred image of Nemo as tears pour down my face. “I love you!”

In that instant, as soon as that left my mouth, we both froze. I don’t know why I said it, but it was the only thing in my heart that I felt would help him understand.

“W-What was that?” Nemo asks.

Is that what this feeling is? How being near him always makes me happy and calm? Whenever he’s away all I do is think about what he could be up to and if he’s doing ok. That now he’s talking about leaving, all I fear is never seeing him again? Yes, it all makes sense. I love him, I’ve always loved him and this may be the only chance I have to tell him.

“I love you,” I say again but gentler.

* * *

I’m left looking at Twilight in shock as I try to process what she just said. She loves me? I will admit that a lot of my teenage thoughts were spent thinking about if Twilight and I got together but I played it off as just my emotions from growing up. A small part of that never did leave but I buried it because I was afraid of what would happen. However, seeing the look she’s giving me now, I know in my heart that we’ve stepped down a path we can’t back away from.

Even with all the questions and worry, I reach my hand up and clear her eyes as she looks at me expectantly.

“I love you too,” I say.

Twilight blinks a few times. “U-Um... Alright. To be honest, I wasn’t expecting you to say it back so soon.”

“The thought has passed my mind every so often. I put it aside because of, you know, what I am. I didn’t want to make things difficult for you.”

I’m surprised when Twilight leans in and kisses me. I jump slightly in shock but calm as I close my eyes and enjoy this feeling. It’s not a very involved kiss, but it feels great all the same. When we pull away, I still have a surprised look on my face, which causes her to giggle.

“Nemo, I couldn’t care less about what ponies think. You make me happy, and that’s all that matters.” I notice her smile slip some. “I don’t want you to leave, but if you still want to explore outside of Equestria, I have only one request.”

“What’s that?” I ask.

“Take me with you.” She says honestly. “That’s all I ask.”

I take a moment to let that sink in as I wrap my arms around Twilight and let her rest against my chest. This is all moving so fast but I can’t deny how natural it all feels. We’ve always planned things together, so why should this be any different?

“How about this,” I pet her fur to calm her down. “We’ll see what this princess stuff is all about. If you need training, then we’ll stay here for the time being. Then, after, we can explore the world together. I’m sure mom will be alright with a diplomate visiting other nations.”

I feel Twilight nuzzle me as her smile comes back. “That sounds like a lovely idea. As long as you’re there with me the entire way.”

“Well, that should be easy enough.” I look down as she looks up at me. “Kiss for good luck?”

She’s still blushing madly as she nods her head and starts to lean up. As our lips meet for the second time. I know that things will work out. I have no idea what the future holds for us, but we’ll face it together.

* * *

(Six months later)

“How is everything going between you and Twilight?” Mother asks.

“Rather well,” I admit. “The training can take her away for a few hours, but she comes home every night all the same.”

“You’ve been busy too.”

“Yeah, training to be a prince isn’t an easy task.”

Mom chuckles as she pulls me over for a hug. “I’m happy things are working out for you and your bride.”

My face turns red. “Come on, mom... You don’t have to say it like that. We’re just engaged right now.”

“Once things settle down, then I’ll be sure to give you two a proper wedding.” she nuzzles me. “I love you, Nemo.”

“I love you too, Mom.”

The sound of the door to the throne room opening draws our attention as she lets me go, and we both face who’s there. Twilight stands panting, some sweat rolling down her forehead. She wipes it clear before running up and into my arms.

“I finally finished for the day!” She cheers.

“Is that so? How was Aunt Luna and Rainbow Dash?”

“Luna was fine, she had a lot to teach me about proper etiquette. As far as Rainbow, well, my wings are sore.” Twilight looks up and doesn’t hesitate to give me a quick kiss me. “But I don't care about that. Ready to explore Canterlot for the day?”

I can’t fight the smirk on my face as I look from her beautiful eyes up to the ring on her horn.

“Yeah,” I return my gaze back to her. “I’m ready for anything.”

Twilight looks past me towards Mom. “I hope I’m not interrupting anything.”

She shakes her head. “Not at all, we were just catching up. You two have a great time, I’ll be here should you need me.”

I can feel Twilight pull me, but I stand in place as she looks back at me curiously.

“One minute alone?” I ask.

She rolls her eyes. “Fine but don’t keep me waiting too long.”

Once Twilight leaves the room I turn around to face my mother. That’s right, she may not have given birth to me, but she’s my mom all the same. She’s always supported me and gave me the love I needed to survive this place. I walk up to her and give her another hug.

“I’m happy,” I state. “Thank you, for everything.”

Even though I don’t see it, I can feel a few stray tears fall onto my shoulder.

“There’s no need to thank a mother for doing their job.” She pulls away, but her face is hidden behind her mane. “Now hurry back to your marefriend.”

“Thank you.” Is all I can say before turning away and walking to the throne room door.

I find Twilight eagerly waiting for me. “All done?”

“Yeah, I believe I am.” I lean down and pick Twilight up into my arms, giving her a kiss. I feel her go slack in my arms for a moment just before I pull away. “Where to?”

Her face is covered in a blush as she twiddles her forehooves while I hold her to my chest.

“Anywhere,” she answers.

I chuckle. “Anywhere, coming right up.”


End file.
